Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 9
Synopsis for "Beyond Hope" On the planet Odym, homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps, the corps simultaneously recharges their Power Rings as an exercise of unity and solidarity. Brother Warth welcomes Saint Walker with an embrace and tells him how much everyone has missed him. Sister Sercy says Warth indeed speaks for all of them and the new recruits keep asking to meet "The Blue Lantern". Saint Walker tells he not to encourage such talk, making one of the new recruits comment how even his humility is extraordinary. Warth asks if he found who stole Brother Phräm's ring, Saint Walker tells him that every other Lantern Corps has had rings stolen, except Orange. Brother Hymn believes this points to Larfleeze being the culprit, but retracts his statement because he is doubtful that even he could force a ring off a Lantern's finger. Saint Walker tells them he is still working on the case and he just came back for a quick recharge before he and the New Guardians confront Larfleeze. Saint Walker tells them Sayd and Ganthet are lost to the Blue Lanterns. The ring alerts them of a warp-portal forming above the planet and multiple warships arriving, this confuses the BLs because Odym is cloaked and no one should be able to find them. The Reach have appeared to conquer Odym. They send out Scarab Warriors to begin the assault while the Blue Lanterns head out to intercept them. At the Galactic Core, Fatality transmits a scan to the Zamarons and they confirm that the white hole is how Invictus re-entered our Universe but conclude that he could not have opened the doorway without help from this side. Fatality wonders why anyone would help him and theorizes that whoever it was might also be an enemy to Larfleeze. The Star Sapphire of Space Sector 0004 relays information from their spy about the situation on Odym. Fatality, defying direct orders from the Zamarons, immediately heads to help. Khaji-Kai flies at Saint Walker to take him out but Saint Walker blasts him and begins to purge the host of the Scarab's influence. Another Scarab Warrior tackles Saint Walker to stop him and Khaji-Kai's host tries to break away from the Scarab but it regains control. The Scarabs begin Phase Two of their invasion and begin burning the forests. Saint Walker tells Brother Shon only close proximity to a Green Lantern Power Ring can unlock the attack modes of the Blue Rings and tells him to fly low and fast through the trees and find help. Kyle Rayner flies through hyperspace and contacts the other New Guardians to inform them of the situation and request their assistance. The Blue Lanterns form a defensive ring around the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery and Warth tells Saint Walker he recognizes the invaders and tells him they will not listen to reason when he is asked. When Shon sees the Cocooners encasing the planet he loses hope and falls to his death when his ring leaves him. When Shon's ring returns to the Central Battery and the BLs begin to doubt themselves, Saint Walker leads a charge and tells them even if they lose hope, he will have enough for them all and releases a battle-cry of "NOW FIGHT AND BELIEVE! ALL WILL BE WELL!" Appearing in "Beyond Hope" Featured Characters *Fatality *Kyle Rayner *Bleez *Munk *Arkillo Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps **Saint Walker **Brother Warth **Sister Sercy **Brother Hymn **Brother Shon (Dies in This Issue) *Zamarons Villains *Reach **Khaji-Kai **Khaji-Ro **Khaji-Vax **Khaji-Sar **Lu-Kreeza Other Characters *Brother Phräm (Mentioned) *Star Sapphire of Space Sector 0004 (Hologram Only) *The Weaponer Locations *Space Sector 2682 **Odym *'The Galactic Core' *Space Sector 1416 **Zamaron *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault Items *Blue Lantern Central Power Battery *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21719 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-beyond-hope/37-336624/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 09